Cheer
"I'm not great at the, uh... touching thing." Cheer is a shopkeeper from Week 14 of The Reaper's Game. A handsome, flirtatious transfer from Kyoto, Cheer arrived in Shibuya just after the events of Week 13. He spends his days wandering around the city, taking showers, or picking up shifts at Dreamscape. Appearance Cheer is a slender young man with less-than-plenty of room to grow. His hair is long, red, (more maroon in earlier designs) and most often tied up with a ribbon (or in recent weeks, a gift from Howl.) Longer pieces of hair frame his face, and he's often brushing them out of his face but refusing to tuck them back. While fighting, he'll pull it up into a higher ponytail, minimizing the risk of vision impairment. He has violet eyes, long eyelashes, and generally applies a thin layer of eyeliner just for effect. In the past, he was more heavy handed with his makeup, as dramatic as he could get it, but he's toned it down considerably since arriving in Shibuya. His skin-tone is pale but not sickly, and he has no distinguishing blemishes save for a mole under the corner of his right eye. His fashion sense is disjointed and half-hearted. It's halfway between classy and frumpy. He wears bright colors, primarily blues and greens, with accents of either white or black. His shirts are mostly button ups, but they're always in some state of wrinkled. His vests (sweater and formal) are rarely buttoned, and ties are never tied. While his pants fit him, he's never seen with a belt on, and it's doubtful if he even owns one. It's clear he was brought up into money but never learned how to shop for himself. He wears the ring Jean gave him on his left pinky. (It's a small silver band with a bird on it. Gorgeous.) Personality Under construction Impulsive | Flirtatious | Extroverted | Tempermental History Childhood Cheer's father, Hidegashi Tsubasa, was the head (and eventual CEO) of a very successful electronics company, producing headphones, sound systems, cellphones- you name it. While not as successful as Apple or Sony, this company did very well, and Hidegashi became a very very wealthy man. He married the gorgeous daughter of one of his previous bosses, and together they had one child, which the sweet francophile named "Chère", french for "Dear," or another translation: Expensive. Growing to hate this name, Chère eventually been referring to himself as "Cheer." Spoiled from a young age and given everything he'd ever wanted, Cheer learned two important life lessons: One, that if he couldn't buy it, he could usually con someone into getting it for him, and two, that charm and good looks was more important, and more useful, than kindness. While Cheer had all the material possessions he could ever ask for, he was lacking in one key developmental necessity: Namely affection and attention. His father was nearly always at work or off on business trips, and his mother was consistently more concerned with herself than with her son. She'd hire nannies, tutors, specialty French chefs and language specialists-- but none of them were what the young boy needed: a mother. As a result, when Cheer wasn't taking private classes and lessons he was out, juggling multiple girlfriends, throwing extravagant parties, and generally being a self-absorbed, lying, jerk. He knew very well his assets: he was rich, attractive, charming- and he flourished in being wanted and needed by his peers. The trick to getting people when you had everything was simple: make them think you wanted them. You have everything, right? What else could you possibly need, other than a kiss from The most beautiful girl in all of Kyoto~. '' There wasn't a girl who would turn him down. He kept his secrets by training them to believe that he didn't want a fuss- that their relationship was just between the two of them, and the public didn't need to know. Through doing this, Cheer found his need for affection satisfied, though not in quite the positive way that parental nurturing would have provided him growing up. On his way to visit one of his girlfriends after coming home from another's, Cheer chose to take the train instead of calling his private driver. This particular woman was, after all- a much bigger secret than the others. She was older, more experienced- and the last thing he wanted was the driver's critical gaze. This train ride would prove his death, however- as, distracted by the music in his headphones, he tripped over a stranger's bag and fell into the tracks. He quickly attempted to climb back out, but with his hair stuck in the sharp metal of the tracks, was unable to. The gruesome accident led to the installation of railings between the train tracks and the general public- but the damage had already been done. Chère Tsubasa was dead. Waking up in the UG, Cheer found himself faced with the Game, and Masumi. The conductor had gone over his life, he said, and decided that Cheer needed a life change. He would get a second chance at life, but his entrance fee was the one thing that Cheer had ever been able to claim for himself: the affections and attention of others. Masumi explained that, in short, Cheer wouldn't be able to be touched. A handshake would leave him nauseated, and a kiss would send him vomiting to his knees. Masumi further explained that this fee was to teach Cheer humility, and in order to succeed in Kyoto's trust based game, he would have to forge a relationship in a way that he'd never before had to: without physical touch. It was certainly a hefty fee. Kyoto Game Cheer had a difficult time in his game, to say the least. The reapers of Kyoto were cunning, setting traps for players and hiding themselves among them with ease. Cheer's entrance fee hadn't started to take a toll on him, however he desperately wanted to win the game and go back to his life. His partner, on the other hand, was a lost cause: her morale severely crippled by her own entrance fee, and as a result leading to her own erasure. With his partner erased, Cheer was almost certainly following her down that path, but the Conductor saw a potential in him for the Kyoto-style of combat, and transformed him into a reaper instead. He, however, did not get his entry fee returned to him. That was a privilege for winners only. Kyoto As a support reaper, Cheer was required to blend in with players, convince them of their innocence, and lead them into traps. He excelled at the stealth and the subterfuge, defining his entire personality around the game and it's purposes. A month into his reaperdom, Cheer made a fatal mistake, leading him and his partner and another player pair too far away from the active trap, and arousing too much suspicion as a result. The player pair attacked, KO'ing his partner and leaving Cheer to bounce on his own, abandoning her. This happened again about two months later, and Cheer had a meeting with the conductor as a result. Masumi gave him a warning, and assigned him to an older, more experienced reaper in the hopes that with some mentoring, Cheer would gain maturity and tact. The stern but kind, ambitious reaper, Aoi, showed disinterest in Cheer from the start, but was determined to take this problem reaper under his wing. Cheer quickly grew enamored with him, their fighting styles meshed and it seemed as if he had finally found a place in Kyoto. Over time, Cheer fell in love with him. His attitude, entrance fee restrictions, and Aoi's own shortcomings prevented any feelings from developing into something more, and so it was no surprise when his advances were self-sabotaged and spurned. In late December 2015, a chaotic endgame led to Aoi's erasure, and Cheer was blamed for it. He doesn't remember whether or not it was, in fact, his fault. Regardless, he was swiftly transferred over to Shibuya. The alternative was erasure. Week 14 lmao dei good heckin luck writing all of thsi shit Relationships Jean The stark contrast between the conductor of Kyoto and the conductor of Shibuya left Cheer unimpressed with Jean's professionalism. Over time, however, Cheer began to realize that as sensitive as the UG was- there was, in fact, more than one way to do things. Noticing that Jean forged relationships and respect through kindness instead of force, he slowly began to appreciate Shibuya, and Jean Duvert, more than he ever thought he was able to. While the relationship he has with Jean is far from easy, and the two of them have suffered many miscommunications over the course of their friendship, they have grown quite close, exchanging some meaningful moments and conversations. * ''The two of them have matching rings, which Cheer wears on his pinky finger, and Jean on a chain around his neck. * Jean is the bearer of the second of Cheer's seven fee-surpassing pins. * Cheer has said before that he is in love with Jean, and gets incredibly jealous when Keiss and Jean are being publicly affectionate. * They speak French together occassionally. Jean is the only one Cheer would stoop to that level for. Akio Cheer's current boyfriend. Their first meeting was brief and unremarkable, as the shy reaper had a hard time speaking up or being noticed around the loud, gregarious, flirtatious redhead. It would be months from their meeting to their first date, but looking back Cheer says (jokingly, and with a little farce) that he saw the relationship coming from a mile away. While polar opposites in personality, the two of them have learned to compromise and communicate and make something really good. Having both transferred from Kyoto, they share their feelings about the differences between their old district and their current district. Lavishing Akio with affection has become Cheer's favorite pastime, and while Akio can become overwhelmed by it, Cheer is learning boundaries - and succeeding at becoming a better person around Akio. * Akio is the bearer of the first of Cheer's fee-surpassing pins * Their anniversary is also Akio's birthday: May 1st. * The most notable gift Cheer has given Akio is a ring- on the first night he asked him out. * Cheer has finally talked to Akio about Aoi and what happened in Kyoto. He feels like a weight has been lifted off of his chest. '' Shiori Cheer's roommate. The first night they met they exchanged fists- and now they're more likely to exchange cold feet on warm thighs. Don't let that fool you, however- they "can't stand each other." Due to Shiori's shut-in mannerisms and general refusal to leave the apartment for any reason aside from work, not many people get to see him. Cheer insists that he's fine, however, and sends multiple pictures of him sleeping as evidence. * ''Cheer is Shiori's live in cook. He preps and serves Shiori a variety of vegan meals, three times a day. * Shiori is the bearer of the third of Cheer's fee-surpassing pins. * For Valentine's Day, Cheer gave Shiori a bracelet- and a few kisses. Nora A good friend. The first time Nora and Cheer met, she hit him in the face with a book. Ever since then, he just can't get enough of her, much to her annoyance. He spends quite a bit of time in her sweets shop, Taboo, finding enjoyment in making her flustered though learning (through numerous dictionaries to the head) where to toe the line. He's polite and respectful, and admires her greatly. He feels like she doesn't quite take care of herself the way she should, and if he can't help her out with her interpersonal life, he's going to do his best to make sure she smiles. Both hailing from Kyoto, they enjoy talking about the Conductor of their past district in a negative light. He can't hear them all the way in Shibuya.... can he? * Don't let him tell you any differently. Nora's vegan poppy seed muffins are to die for. '' * ''Nora has yet to learn of Cheer's entrance fee and it's effects on his day-to-day life. Thankfully, she's not a touchy person. Taylor Cheer knew from the get-go that there was something off about Taylor. The most shocking discovery was that he could be hugged by her- no strings attached. Clinging to a desperate hope that maybe there was something about her that could fix him, he began spending more and more time with her, eventually garnering up the courage to ask her if she could help. And she did. She crafted seven pins for him- pins that allowed the wearer to surpass all touch-based restrictions. While grateful, Cheer now feels incredible guilt as he now realizes that the two of them have little in common and he was never actually interested in being close with her in the first place. He likes her well enough, but there's nothing there that he would build a friendship on. Frankly, he used her. Now he limits their conversations to brief online ones if at all, and tucks this guilt away in the back corner of his mind. * Cheer is very grateful to Taylor for having made these pins, and really does appreciate her kindness. * He is unaware of her status as an Angel. Keiss A quiet ex-player, Cheer respects Keiss more than he'd care to admit at first. With occasionally butting opinions, the two of them struggled to get along, but they both care a great deal for Jean and have found ways to overcome their conflicting personalities. Since Keiss has medical training, and can also see the UG, he's become somewhat of an emergency hospital for Cheer. So far he's fixed up a broken leg, six broken fingers, and some minor bruises and scrapes. * Keiss is the bearer of the fourth of Cheer's fee-surpassing pins. (For medical reasons, primarily.) * While jealous of him when it comes to his relationship with Jean, Cheer holds no animosity towards Keiss in that regard. * Not so sure what "Cailceach" means, but it can't be awful, right? Chris �������������������� good shit go౦ԁ sHit�� thats ✔ some good����shit right����there������ right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my self �� i say so �� thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ�� ���� ��НO0ОଠOOOOOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ�� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� ����Good shit Howl Cheer's good friend and gorgeous confidant. There aren't many words that Cheer would use to describe Howl without falling firmly between "overdoing it" and "cheesy" but he tries anyway. While not in love with her, when he looks at her, he feels like he's home. It's weird and a little scary but once he got past the fear of being in a romantic mud puddle, he's happy with it. Who says you can't love your friends, after all? She is hardly ever around, but when she is it's like the two of them just pick right back up where they left off. * Howl is the bearer of Cheer's fifth fee-surpassing pin. '' * ''He gave her a small Japanese robin as a gift once, which she named Michiru. '' * ''He fake proposed to her once in the middle of Taboo, incurring Yasamu's wrath. Usa Sweet and mischevious, the Canadian composer wiggled their way into Cheer's heart. He was hesitant at first, but is no longer- occasionally using -nii and -nee suffixes when addressing them. Hawk Cheer hated Hawk at first, but has since realized that it's kind of stupid. Will probably keep up the act for a while longer, for appearances sake. Kin Cheer's boss. While also being a reaper, Kin owns Dreamscape- a shop often featured in Game Weeks as a place for players to buy food and clothing to help them with the Game. Kin himself is outwardly rather caustic, abrasive, and downright infuriating. At first, Cheer felt a compulsion to hit him on multiple occasions, and after calling the new transfer, "fresh meat" this became a reality. From then on out, Cheer dealt with strong emotions by taking them right to his fists, and Kin's face. Kin now has a gold tooth from the experience, but the two of them have settled into a less violent relationship. After Cheer realized that all of the violence was one-sided, he felt weird about it (go figure) and decided that it was probably better if they didn't hit each other any more. * For Valentine's Day, Cheer gave Kin a pair of pants. '' * ''Kin pays Cheer way too much money for what he does, but Cheer has started becoming a better employee in return. * Cheer tends to leave little notes around the shop for Kin when he's feeling emotional since he can't feel good about hitting him anymore. [x] Kazuya Do not cook with him. Kei Cheer has absolutely no respect for the Composer of Shibuya, and has no intentions of changing that. Often toeing the line of insubordination, Cheer has yet to meet the figure face to face. Shigemi just fuck me up Trivia *Cheer's noise form is Erithacus Accesso- ''similar in appearance to a red breasted robin *He has a twitter account: @erithacusrouge ( red robin ) *His fighting style is disjointed, but he primarily uses the palms of his hands and his fingertips. He attacks quickly, for lighter damage. (Quick video ref: here) *His name is pronounced "Chia" most easily. Ironically, Chia is a type of seed that Cheer enjoys eating. *He loves bread, seeded muffins, and poppyseed cake. Especially Nora's. *He probably holds the unofficial world record for longest shower. *He decided to persue a vegan diet for the health benifits, not for the animals *Cheer died on November 14th, 2014; three months after his ninteenth birthday. He transferred to Shibuya in January of 2016. Gallery cheer by nessa.png|full body (by ''nessa) cheer sweater.jpg|dollmakers kill me cheer's mask.png|cheer's mask from his time in kyoto kyoto vs shibuya.png|cheer as seen in kyoto vs cheer today HrEYiDK.png|maybe it's maybelline (by nessa) cheer and chris.png|no bromo (by nessa) nyakio embarrassed armadille.png|sometimes the best of intentions embarrass your bae (by Tess) v please.png|canon (by V) Category:Reapers Category:Support Reaper